Ima Made Nando Mo
|name = Ima Made Nando Mo |band =The Massmissile |song number = Naruto numer 5 |starting episode = Naruto 78 |ending episode = Naruto 89 |type = Ending |previous song = ALIVE |next song = Ryūsei |composer =}} Ima Made Nando Mo ''' (''jp. 今まで何度も, Ima Made Nando Mo, en. Many Times Before ''), jest to utwór autorstwa Za Masumisairu (The Massmissile) do 5° endingu serii Naruto, swoją premierę miał 7 kwietnia 2004. Obejmuje odcinki od 78 do 89. Opis Zachód słońca, oraz siedzący tyłem samotny Naruto rozpoczyna ten ending. Nie zmienia swej pozycji mimo że już nastała noc. Chodź wygląda spokojnie w myślach krzyczy. Wtem jego smutek rozpraszają jego przyjaciele; Sasuke, Sakura i reszta Konohańskiej jedenastki. Nastaje wschód a wraz z nim nadzieja na lepsze jutro. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Gaman no renzoku dattarou Kokoro de naite itan darou Jibun de kimeta sono yume dake wa Yuzurenai darou? Wakiyaku dakedo Kage no hito dakedo Yume to mukiau toki kurai iei iei iei Mannaka ni isasete shoujiki ni isasete Ima made nando mo Nanto ka akiramezu ni Ima made nando mo Tachi agatte kita janaika Ima made nando mo Bokura Nando mo shinjite Nando mo yume mite Nando mo Ima made nando mo Baka ni mitekita janaika Ima made nando mo Hito no kagueni tatte kita janaika Sa shuyaku dayo Jibun no yume kurai Waga mama de isasete |-| Kanji= 我慢の連続だったろ　心で泣いていたんだろ 自分で決めたその夢だけは　ゆずれないんだろ？ 脇役だけど　かげの人だけど 夢と向き合う時くらい　真ん中にいさせて　正直にいさせて 今まで何度も　なんとかあきらめずに 今まで何度も　立ち上がってきたじゃないか 今まで何度も　僕ら　何度も　信じて　何度も　夢見て 何度も… 今まで何度も　バカを見てきたじゃないか 今まで何度も　人のかげに立ってきたじゃないか さぁ　主役だよ　自分の夢くらい　わがままでいさせて |-| Polski= Nieskończona cierpliwość Wciąż płaczę wewnątrz samego siebie Jednakże marzenie, które wybrałem czy mogę z niego zrezygnować? Mimo, iż jestem na uboczu Mimo, iż jestem w cieniu Gdy stawię czoła własnemu marzeniu Pozwól mi stać się kimś ważnym Pozwól mi być sobą Tyle razy, aż do teraz Nie mogłem dać za wygraną Tyle razy, aż do teraz Podnosiłem się, gdy upadłem Tyle razy, aż do teraz My... Tak wiele razy... Wierzyliśmy Tak wiele razy W marzenia Tyle razy, aż do teraz Robiono ze mnie głupka Tak wiele razy Stałem w czyimś cieniu Teraz to Ty jesteś głównym graczem Liczy się tylko twoje marzenie Pozwól mi być samolubnym!!! |-| Angielski= Maybe, it was a constant self-control. Maybe, you were crying inside. You can't give away the dream you chose yourself? Even though I was always a side character, even though I'm a shadow, Let me be in the center when I dream. Let me be honest. Frequently, somehow I didn't give up. Frequently,I always stand up, right? Frequently, we always trust each other Frequently, I dreamed. Frequently... Frequently, I had seen the stupid things Frequently, I was standing in someone's shadow Now, I'm a main character. Let me be selfish. Ciekawostki * '''Ima Made Nandomo jest debiutanckim singlem grupy The Massmissile's. Utwór zadebiutował na #22 miejscu listy przebojów Oricon i utrzymywał się tam przez siedem tygodni. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi *Shikamaru *Neji Hyūga *Rock Lee *Tenten *Hinata Hyūga *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto